


In The Still Of The Night

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Car Sex, Drinking & Talking, M/M, One Shot, Sex in a Car, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Foreign exchange student Armie has to be on campus a week before classes are scheduled to start. When he goes to pick up his textbooks, he meets the gorgeous greaser Ben Solo whose waiting for his sister. When Armie decides to go out for a pint later that night, the well-oiled, well-tattooed Ben from the bookstore is there. They strike up conversation, and Ben ends up giving Armie a ride back to his dorm.This is for the anon who requested the greaser AU, and for the anon who gave the specific request for preppy irish foreign exchange student Hux and bad boy greaser with a heart of gold and so much love Kylo, with petnames.





	In The Still Of The Night

The bell above the door chimed as it opened, the store mostly empty. On campus, the bookstore was only attended by one person since most students ordered their books online. A man was leaning on the counter from the customer side, greased hair the same color as his black leather jacket. He looked up from where he stood, hunched over the counter with one skeptical eyebrow raised.

Armie was new in town; in fact, he’d only arrived two days earlier. He was still suffering from jet lag after the nine hour flight from Dublin to this tiny east coast town. He looked around, and felt completely at home in the old building used to store textbooks and school supplies. Armie looked at the man who didn’t quite look like he was there to purchase books for class.

“Are you in line?” Armie asked.

“No, just waiting for my sister. She’ll be out in a few.”

“Right,” Hux nodded. He put his hands in his back pockets, rocking back on his heels as he scanned the bulletin board behind the desk. It had flyers posted for some clubs on campus, an event schedule, and a short list of emergency telephone numbers.

Ben was watching Armie, glancing at him out of the corner of the eye. Finally he turned, still leaning with one arm on the counter. “Are you an exchange student?”

“Hmm?” Hux perked up, turning his attention back to the man. He was tall and lean, white shirt untucked and jeans rolled up over black boots. Ben had shifted all his weight to one foot, and how a man managed to look that sultry without even trying was beyond Armie’s comprehension. Armie smiled faintly, even though this wasn’t really a time to smile at all. “Oh yeah, did the accent give it away?”

When Ben laughed, it was slow brewing like a percolator, and made Armie feel like the first time he’d been caught in a rainstorm. Armie gulped. “Yeah, actually. Are you from Ireland?”

“Yep, Galway. It’s kind of in the western side.”

“Right, you’ve got that little bay there right? Hasn't the wind broken world records or something?”

“It- yeah, actually. Have you ever been?”

“Nah,” he said casually, not elaborating. By how sudden he’d blown off the conversation, Armie knew there was more that he wasn’t saying.

“No? I find that hard to believe.”

“I used to travel a lot with my old man when I was younger, so I know some stuff.”

“Some stuff,” Armie teased, he couldn’t help it. “Well your geography is very good.”

“Thanks,” Ben flashed Armie a smile. Just then a woman came out from the back, and she looked strikingly similar to the greaser at the desk. But she was shorter and her hair was lighter, though she had the same round cheeks and bright eyes.

“Hi, thanks for waiting. Are you picking up?”

“Yeah, I am,” Armie stepped up to the desk, right next to Ben. Ben didn’t step away, purposely staying in Armie’s bubble which felt almost like he was being violated. Armie could feel Ben’s eyes on him, but he kept his attention on the woman. “I ordered my books about a month ago, so they should all be in.”

“Sure, what’s your confirmation number?” Rey said brightly, and walked over the computer. Hux followed her, stepping away from Ben who remained unmoving.

As it turned out, the greaser and the clerk were related. It also turned out that Armie’s roommate was Rey’s long-term boyfriend, Finn who was on an extended exchange program while he added a minor to his degree. Armie got the feeling as he was unpacking his bags and listening to them banter, that Finn was drawing out his program so he could be with Rey.

Later that evening, Finn and Rey had a date planned. So much to Armie’s disappointment, he was left alone in a foreign country with no fiends, and no family nearby. Armie decided to go out to the closest bar, googling for a good spot to get a drink. He put on a new blazer, keeping it unbuttoned instead of changing his button up. He was just going for a drink down at the local dive, so he didn’t want to come off as some foreigner in a fancy coat.

The bar was sparsely populated when he got there, since there was still a full week before classes. Armie was allowed to move in early so that he could explore his new university. He sidled up to the bar, eyeing the beer taps curiously. A smile crept up his face, before he ordered himself a Guiness, knowing it would fall short of the real thing. He pulled out his phone to text his father, though he knew he'd probably be asleep.

“Hey,” a voice drew his attention. Hux looked up, and saw it was Rey’s brother Ben, though they hadn’t formally been introduced yet. He’d heard Rey say his name while she had helped Finn unpack from summer vacation.

“Hey, you were in the bookstore earlier, right?”

“Yeah, and you’re the guy from Ireland.”

Hux laughed and nodded his head, “Yeah, I'm Armie."

"Ben," they shook hands. Ben was wearing the same white t-shirt from earlier, though he'd shed the leather jacket. This meant Armie could properly see his tattoos now. They covered one entire arm, the other only dotted with a few designs, and it looked like a work in progress. Ben was the exact type of person Armie  _shouldn’t_  get mixed up with, but he was just oozing appeal.

* * *

“What’re you doing around here? Did Rey and Finn bore you into drinking?” Then Ben was doing it,  _that thing_ , where he was leaning up on the table, a bit too close to Armie for him to be comfortable. But now that they were side by side again, Armie could smell Ben's cologne and Armie inhaled deep. He didn’t break eye contact.

“No, they went out on a date. I figured since it’s late and it’s a small town, what else is there to do but go ‘round to the pub to get a pint? I mean, _the bar_ ,” Armie said the words in an American accent.

Ben laughed at that, and nodded his head. “Yes, here in America we have a drink down at the bar. Good thing you’re picking up our lingo.”

Armie’s drink arrived, and he let out a quiet scoff. The glass was plain, and the beer was still settling, which he thought of as poor form. But then again, he was in America, and he assumed the bartender didn’t really know how Guinness was supposed to be served. There wasn’t even a shamrock in the foam at the very top.

“Something wrong?” Ben seemed to pick up on Armie’s disapproval.

“Hmm? Nope,” Armie slid the drink towards himself.

“Do you know how to play pool?”

“Of course I do. Not your kind of pool though.”

“Do you want me to teach you?”

“Sure, yeah.”

“Excellent. Because you’re new, I won’t make a bet, but you only get one free pass.” Ben tapped the bar top, and the bartender went about pouring him another beer.

“Oh well thank you, that’s very polite.”

“You’re very polite.”

“What?”

“What?”

The entire time, Ben acted like he didn’t know what he was doing. The way he got into Armie’s personal space, the seductive look he gave him over his beer as he took a sip, it was all far too flirtatious for him  _not_  to know what he was doing.

* * *

But Armie still wasn’t sure if Ben was flirting with him as he talked about  _balls_  and the balance point, where he clicked his tongue at the t. Or as he stood with his feet apart, end of the pool cue on the ground but held in both hands as if directing Armie’s eyes towards his crotch. It was maddening.

Armie didn’t have any US currency yet, so Ben gave him a small loan of $20 for their second game. Which Ben, of course, promptly won. After that, Armie decided to call it quits. Ben goaded him, trying to tease him into another game.

“Honestly I prefer billiards.”

“That’s the one with the red and yellow balls, right?”

That word again, Armie took a large sip of his second beer. “Yeah, it’s much more organized.”

“Maybe I can find a pool hall that has it.”

“Maybe,” Armie stood next to the bar top table in the corner, watching Ben as he put away their cues.  _His ass in those jeans_ , Armie clicked his tongue once. When Ben turned back around, Armie looked away, trying to pretend he hadn’t just been staring.

“Checking me out, huh?” Ben hummed, grabbing his drink from the table and slipping his leather jacket from the back of the chair.

“What?” Armie looked up, wide eyed.

“Come on, let’s go get a table.”

Armie stared, watching Ben walk around the pool table. This time he wasn’t staring at his butt, though he wanted to. He was a bit embarrassed because he’d been hoping he wasn’t  _that_  obvious. He followed Ben regardless as they each took a seat at a tall bar top table. Armie was a bit shaken, and definitely aroused.

“So, doll,” Ben started. Armie blushed at the name. “Are you going to need a ride home later?”

* * *

The windows of the car were fogged, and the headlights were turned off. There was some light shining through from the town down below though. The car buffeted back and forth for a while, before it stopped.

Armie was panting, seated in Ben’s lap and facing him. They were chest to chest, both completely undressed and Armie had his hands on Ben’s muscled shoulders for leverage. He bounced up and down, eyes half lidded as he slid onto Ben’s slick cock.

Ben’s hands were shaking as he caressed Armie, hands tracing down his unmarred skin, over his back and to his hips. He helped lift Armie up and place him back down again, head tilted up to watch the foreigner in his lap. Armie wasn’t surprised when Ben’s lips found his own for another kiss.

It hadn’t surprised Armie how into kissing Ben was, not nearly as much as when Ben had pulled them off to the side of the road and reached into his lap. Armie was almost sad it was dark in the car with only the lights from the town to give them any semblance of light. He could see in the dark shadows that Ben had more tattoos on his chest and abdomen, and Armie wanted to know each one.

Just then Ben broke the kiss and Armie let out a heated sigh, moaning quietly. “Say something,” Ben purred, wrapping one arm fully around Armie’s waist.

“The flight was so long…” he whined, then gasped as Ben tightened his arm. “But so worth it.” Armie was suddenly lifted from his seat and flipped over onto his back, laying out on the couch seats of the ’56 Ford Victoria. Armie’s voice felt like it was going hoarse.

“God, your accent’s so fucking hot.”

“Not as hot as your, oh-“ Ben bottomed out, Armie’s feet thrown into the air as the greaser began to pound into him. Armie tried to get a foothold on the back of the seats, but his foot kept slipping from the leather. Finally he tossed the leg around Ben’s waist, the other pressing flat against the side of the overly large steering wheel.

Ben was sweating above Armie, and began having to wipe away the excess from his forehead to keep the pomade from dripping out of his hair and into his eyes. Armie was careful not to fuss up his pompadour too much, choosing to stroke the back of his head and near his ears.

Armie reached between them, to stroke himself. He hadn’t had a good go around like this in a long time, and he could feel Ben trembling. “Fuck-“ Ben muttered.

“Stop cursing, you’re not a sailor.”

Ben sucked a bruising kiss into Armie’s throat to silence himself, and he was soon overcome. Armie gasped, tips of his fingers pressing into Ben’s well sculpted back. It was like clockwork; as soon as there was a slickness between them, Ben came exactly at the same time. It was warm though a bit empty, the condom between them denying some of that feeling.

He slowed after several very thorough thrusts, finally breaking from Armie’s neck when Armie winced away. Ben scooted back, panting, and looking thoroughly worn out as he sat up. Armie meanwhile let his legs fall, arching his back as Ben pulled out. Then he moved to half sit up, making room for Ben to sit back behind the wheel.

Ben brushed the palm of his hand over his temple where his hair had been mussied, as if trying to fix it. That was when Armie sat up, only to slump back into him, and Ben wrapped an arm around Armie as he laid his head against Ben’s shoulder. They both stared at the fogged front window, their bodies sticky and warm.

“I don’t want you getting the wrong idea,” Armie spoke up after he was able to catch his breath. Ben raised an eyebrow, and looked down slightly at Armie whose eyes were slowly focusing. “I’m not that type of… well-“

“Not that type ’a gal?”

Armie cracked a smile, and sat up away from Ben, with one hand on the seat so he could look at the man next to him. “Right. Not that type ’a gal.”

“What would you call that type, in Ireland?”

“Well, if you put out on the first date, you're usually a slut."

Ben laughed, a smile cracking his face as he looked away. Armie didn't seem to be bothered by the term though, as he began to rummage for their clothes that had all ended up inside out and on the floor of the Ford. Ben reached up out of habit to turn on the overhead light, before he remembered his car didn’t have one.

So instead he harassed Armie by ruffling around by his feet, searching for his pants. Armie shoved him playfully, and only continued to get dressed once Ben had found his pack of cigarettes.

He rolled down the window of the driver’s side door with the manual crank, and lit the cigarette. When he exhaled, both the smoke and the stank of their deed wafted out.

By the time Armie had finished redressing himself, Ben was still completely naked.

“Well, are you going to drive me home anytime soon?”

Ben reached over, and squeezed Armie’s leg reassuringly. “Just as soon as I’m done with this smoke, dollface.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
